


Complicated

by Kalloway



Category: Chaos Legion
Genre: Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little teenage experimentation.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... somewhere 2003/2004-- oh, the tiny fandom I wanted so badly to have happen, and happen it never did.

It was complicated, really, to explain in words just how the pair had become so intertwined in one another's lives. Rooming together by fate and more than likely names being drawn from a hat, the winter chill in barely-heated quarters had forced them to huddle together under a shared blanket, the same sort of thing any trainee would have done and did do.

But that only led to more intimate discussion, experimentation, encounters. It was complicated in Sieg's mind as to just where the moment was when it stopped being harmless and started being something more.

He could remember one night in particular in the depths of winter, wind whipping outside as the heavens unleashed a torrent of bitter, icy snow onto the town. Victor had come in late after serving a well-deserved detention for playing a harmless but embarrassing practical joke on another of the students, crawling into their temporarily-shared bed long after Sieg had called it a night.

Victor had come bearing an interesting story, good enough to wake Sieg up to hear. While unwillingly cleaning a rather ignored closet, he had been privy to a few other boys doing some experimentation of their own.

Sieg could remember how his heart had jumped at Victor's words, curious and a little scared at the same time. Still, there was no one else he trusted so much, and certainly there was nothing they could do that would bring any harm to anyone.

Stripping away their clothing, Victor had been nothing but kind, laying shallow kisses on Sieg's neck, promising that they would always be friends, always together.

And every time the wind whipped between buildings and the sky threatened to unleash its wrath, Sieg found himself remembering that, and wishing he had taken a different shelter from the storm.


End file.
